The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
The wide-spread use of computing devices and the computer networks to which they connect has seen an increase in issues dealing with network stability and security risks. Unexpected increases in server requests and network connections as well as constantly evolving malware may affect the functionality and availability of a network and the devices connected to the network. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for automatically adjusting network policy and settings according to a current status of the network and/or connected devices.